User talk:RhysRazputin
Welcome to the wiki. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 23:13, 8 December 2007 (CET) Took your fucking time rhys. - Rawrawr 23:14, 8 December 2007 (CET) :RHYS RHYS RHYS RHYS RHYS (zez) -- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 23:53, 8 December 2007 (CET) ohai. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 12:57, 9 December 2007 (CET) Signature Copy and paste this: [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] into Nickname under My Preferences. Have Raw Signatures checked. It will show up like [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] ''talk'' 16:19, 9 December 2007 (CET) graphics card If you're planning to get one now, get an 8800GT. Second best card on the market, priced way below many that are less good. –Ichigo724 21:44, 21 December 2007 (EST) ty ^_^, thats what i was thinking about getting-- [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 22:00, 21 December 2007 (EST) Damn solid choice. That's what I would get if I didn't already have an 8800GTS 640. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 22:16, 21 December 2007 (EST) Because Grinch is rich O.O- [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 15:19, 24 December 2007 (EST) :Not quite. See, what happened was I had a friend whose house burned down except for his room and his wine cellar. At the time, the 8800GTS 640 was 450 bucks but he offered it to me for 150 since it was covered in soot and such. So I bought it, cleaned it up, and popped it in. Works like a charm with a 2 year money back guarantee from him. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 19:51, 24 December 2007 (EST) Well even tho thats horrible for you friend that his house burned down, its awesome that you got that card for 150 bucks >.<-- [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 12:35, 26 December 2007 (EST) Epic Picture It made me lol, whats the wiki's input? - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 21:10, 27 December 2007 (EST) :murk loar. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 22:11, 27 December 2007 (EST) hmm?? murk loar?? [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 22:39, 27 December 2007 (EST) :Lurk Moar, not hard to work out Rhys you failure. - Rawrawr 09:39, 28 December 2007 (EST) i found u Deathral>Rhys :) 24.211.160.174 09:37, 28 December 2007 (EST) hey rhys if you're usin my pick ill kill you — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 20:04, 3 February 2008 (EST) :WHO YA PLAYIN 2? - Rawrawr 13:45, 5 February 2008 (EST) ::if you're usin my pick ill kill you — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 20:04, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::::WHO YA PLAYIN 2? - Rawrawr 13:45, 5 February 2008 (EST) :::::if you're usin my pick ill kill you — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 20:04, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::::::WHO YA PLAYIN 2? - Rawrawr 13:45, 5 February 2008 (EST) :::::::if you're usin my pick ill kill you — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 20:04, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::WHO YA PLAYIN 2? - Rawrawr 13:45, 5 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::if you're usin my pick ill kill you — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 20:04, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::WHO YA PLAYIN 2? - Rawrawr 13:45, 5 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::if you're usin my pick ill kill you — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 20:04, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::WHO YA PLAYIN 2? - Rawrawr 13:45, 5 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::if you're usin my pick ill kill you — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 20:04, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::WHO YA PLAYIN 2? - Rawrawr 13:45, 5 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::WHO YA PLAYIN 2? — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 22:51, 29 February 2008 (EST) Lol School blocker phails 1. Go to google. 2. Seach "stupid censorship" 3. Go the cached version of stupidcensorship.com when it comes up when you search it in google. 4. ??? 5. PROFIT 204.108.80.12 12:30, 6 February 2008 (EST) :# Collect underpants. :# ... :# Profit! :Underpants gnomes are awesome. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:34, 6 February 2008 (EST) Thanks Misfate O.O - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 15:05, 7 February 2008 (EST) :Did it work? [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 23:26, 11 February 2008 (EST) ::Yeah it did ^_^ tyvm, i cant now watch pr0nz from the comfort of my school desk. - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 13:12, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::You can't? 204.108.80.12 13:17, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::::i know =(, it does work for pvx tho! - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 16:13, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::::College rules tbh.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 12:45, 15 February 2008 (EST) <-at skool ::::::What a way to use your parents money =P - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 14:14, 15 February 2008 (EST) So i herd Syncing RA wuz good? EPIC! :P--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 12:45, 15 February 2008 (EST) Rhys Razputin? MORE LIKE RHYS RAZPOOPIN LOLOL — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 22:51, 29 February 2008 (EST) Guild Name Ideas Post 'em up niggers - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 19:38, 15 March 2008 (EDT) LOL ^ Rawrawr 15:24, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :I broke your picture. Sorry. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:31, 16 March 2008 (EDT) bspiking nublet ^ Rawrawr 17:38, 17 March 2008 (EDT) dont rage Need to for GvG (no a/d faggotry ffs) — Skakid 21:29, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :Ups ur finnish. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 03:13, 31 March 2008 (EDT) rhys dont leave gw or alex will make me infuse. then rage. Whiteboy 18:20, 31 March 2008 (EDT) You can join too Hide-And-Seek 22:33, 8 April 2008 (EDT) SCHOOL IS BAD COME TALK TO ME <3 Hide-And-Seek 12:31, 9 April 2008 (EDT) remember that one time when I well, you know the rest. — Skakid 17:11, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :Yes, and you sucked his dick. We all remember Skakid, you fuckin fag. Hide-And-Seek 10:53, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::wasgud tbh, MATTIE'S TURN NOW. IMMA CHARGIN MAH PEN0R - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 15:03, 11 April 2008 (EDT) COME GVG — SkaKid 14:41, 12 April 2008 (EDT) IMA CHARGIN MAH PEN0R. IM NOT SUCKING YOURS. Hide-And-Seek 21:52, 12 April 2008 (EDT) get msn, i give acc details Rawrawr 22:51, 15 April 2008 (EDT) YO NIGGER COME HA — SkaKid 21:49, 16 April 2008 (EDT) bai --71.229 23:01, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :hope not to see you again --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 20:50, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::Shut up Igor. — SkaKid 20:55, 24 April 2008 (EDT) <333 [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 21:11, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :Ska, RAGE! <3 --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:06, 25 April 2008 (EDT) Fix Your signature tbh... it is prty finnish. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 02:08, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :I might fix it if I can be bothered you wikinoob. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:24, 25 April 2008 (EDT) I miss you <3 Hide-And-Seek 09:07, 30 April 2008 (EDT) I cant is too expensive cant pay monthly =I go to private servers kk? [[user:Hide-And-Seek|Hide-And-Seek] 14:58, 4 May 2008 (EDT) and good day to you too Nova 21:56, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :IT'S NOOOOOOVAAAAAAAAAAAA! --71.229.204.25 21:59, 5 May 2008 (EDT) come gw ^ —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 19:23, 9 May 2008 (EDT) lol banned gg trolling Antiarchangel TROLL 17:11, 17 May 2008 (EDT)